conociendote
by lovely dame
Summary: es un short song fic. esta bueno, con cancion de leo garcia... lean y dejen rr!


Lo que esta en cursiva son los pensamientos de cada uno.. y s i es medio corto y malo.. pero bue.. keria escribirlo y lo hice.. jajja i no me importo lo ke me digan--¡

Se despertó, y una vez más había soñado con ella. Con la Sabelotodo, con la niña prodigio, con la más inteligente de Howartz… con… su amada. Pero no entendía por que le pasaba eso, el siempre la había odiado, siempre la detestó, pero ahora, contradiciendo sus sentimientos, el la amaba. A pesar de todas las dificultades, el lucharía por su amor, a pesar de su padre, de sus amigos, de las distintas casas… el la conseguiría.

Por su parte, ella, se despertó con su pelo enmarañado y llorando por su amor. Lloraba por el chico que la había hecho sufrir desde que había entrado al colegio, el que la hizo sufrir durante 6 años, pero el que siempre aparecía en sus sueños. Estaba Llorando por Draco Malfoy, unos de los chicos más guapos, pero a la vez más detestable dentro de Howarts.

Estamos juntos siempre

Hoy ya me di cuenta

Estamos en los sueños

La luz de las estrellas

Los dos se apuraron, al ver el reloj que marcaba que eran las 7:00 hs, y si querían desayunar, se deberían apurar.

Así que bajaron rápidamente por las escaleras, pero ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a su alrededor, así que terminaron en un choque.

Fíjate por donde caminas Hermione!- dijo Draco, sin entender por que le había dicho Hermione, y no unas de esas tonterías como Sangre sucia.

Desde cuando me dices Hermione? DRACO?- respondió con una sonrisita malévola la chica de pelo castaño.

Y desde cuando le doy explicaciones a una sangre sucia!- _ahí por dios Draco, ya la tenias que arruinar, casi la tenias.. era solo un poco mas… soy un estupidooooo!_-

bueno, reo que acá termino tu amabilidad hurón! –_por que tenia que acabar?.. un poquito más.. que me quiero quedar aquí con tigo.. no te vallas!-_pensaba Herms mientras veía a SU rubio platinado irse _– eh!.. dijiste Mi rubio platinado.. pues aprende a relatar!-(_ N/A… si ya c.. es un chiste malísimo.. y bue.. que le voy a hacer?)

Me duermo despierto

Me despierto dormido

Y más vivo me siento

Cuando estas conmigooo...

Unas dos semanas mas tardes, los dos seguían soñando con su respectivo, y a los dos, cada vez que se cruzaban, sus miradas los abandonaban, hundiéndose en la del otro.

Hasta que el Sly se decidió,- _por dios era un Malfoy, puedo tener a la que quiero cuando quiero a mi disposición!.. Pero que me pasa.. Que tiene esa Granger!-ahí no!.. No .. No de ella no.. Me estoy.. ENAMORAN… nooooo! Eso no Draquito…los Malfoy no se enamoran..! A si ¿ y quien lo dice?.. Bueno pues.. Yo tu conciencia…- buen punto… pero igual.. Como que me llamo DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY que la conquistare. Y ser amia… muacataja!...aunque si, creo que la amo._

_------------------------------------------------_

_Hermione, que te pasa?.. Por que cada vez que pasa por al lado tuyo pones esa cara de boba.. Que no te queda nada bien?- que se yo…- será.. Que estas enamorada.. De el patético hurón!...- ni se te ocurra decirlo..!.. Por que no.. Soy tu conciencia.. Nadie más nos puede oír..- si eso es cierto.. Bueno entonces si quieres dilo..- ESTAS ENAMORADA DEL MALDITO HURON!- bueno pero tampoco lo grites eh!..., pero debo hacer algo… el tiene que ser mío…_

En un encuentro casual( cuando devuelta chocaron por los pasillos…)(.. n/a.. en que estarán pensando?... jaja a.. Bueno che.. Perdón)no pudieron evitar cruzarse sus miradas cómplices, esas miradas que anunciaban sus sentimientos, que los delataban totalmente, que dejaban ver su "yo" mas profundo.

pues, perdóname.. no se en que estaba pensando Draco- Dijo la muchacha.

- si como quieras, yo ya me voy…- respondió este tajante, sin dejar que sus sentimientos salgan.

-adiós…- dijo Hermione, y vio como el se alejaba lentamente… pero se giro y le grito a la muchacha.

- Hermione, espera.!... se que sonara extraño, pero si sigo reprimiéndome juro que explotaré!... solo quiero decirte que yo…

- que tu que?- decía esta con ojos de cordero degollado( N/A no encontraba mejor expresión)-

- es que yo.. Te amo, y no me importa lo que los demás piensen, es solo que no lo puedo evitar, y se que a ti no te pasa lo mismo, pero simplemente debía decírtelo discúlpame…

- yo también Draco-

Sabia que dirías que a ti no te pasaba nada y perd…-eh! Dijiste que a ti también te gusto?...

pues si, mira, no eh podido de dejar de pensar en ti, lloro por ti, y pienso que jamás podríamos estar juntos, es que tenemos tantas diferencias…..- dijo Hermione con lagrimas en sus ojos-

eso lo podemos superar, no nos debe importar lo que los demás digan, debemos hacerle caso a nuestros sentimientos.- dijo el Sly, mientras Hermione lo miraba muy raramente, pues jamás había visto, ni podría haberse imaginado a un Malfoy hablando como un mismo Malfoy estaba ahora hablando.

Pero entonces que vamos a hacer?-

Nos enfrentaremos con nuestros mas cercanos, y a los demás que no se enteren, no se tiene por que enterar.-concluyo.

Si tienes razón… bueno yo se lo diré a Harry, Ginny y Ron, tu?-

Yo debo enfrentarme con mi padre, y mis "amigos"…- y dicho esto, los dos se fundieron en un húmedo y pasional beso, que arranco una picara sonrisa del Sly. Estuvieron besándose durante 20 min. Aproximadamente, para que luego, los dos vallan a parar a sus respectivas casas.

Los dos trataron de hacer lo imposible por estar juntos, Draco enfrento a su padre, y aunque el no lo aceptara, estaba en Azkaban, y aunque tenia influencias, al niño no le importo nada, y siguió adelante. Tuvo que enfrentar a sus amigos, se quedo con menos de los que tenia. Por su parte, ella, solo tuvo que enfrentarse a sus 3 magníficos amigos, que aunque no estaban deacuerdo, la querían y querían lo mejor ara ella, así que aceptaron esa relación.

Cuantas paredes atravesé

Para encontrarte en nuestro mar

Que siempre haya felicidad

Para los dos y para todos

Y su relación siguió, sin importarle lo que los demás opinaran, sin importar sus diferencias, no lo que les depararía el futuro. Ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos. Cada momento que pasaban con el otro era interminable, deseado y amado. Esperaban para verse en la noche, en la sal multipropósitos, para hundirse en el deseo del amor.

Estamos juntos siempre

No importan las distancias

Esta canción nos une

Y todo se hace magia

Me duermo despierto

Me despierto dormido

Y más vivo me siento

Cuando estas conmigooo...

Cuantas paredes atravesé

para encontrarte en nuestro mar

que siempre haya felicidad

para los dos y para todos

para los dos y para todos

siguieron encontrandose con distintas barreras, con distintas emociones, con distintos deseos. Pero como ya estaban juntos, nada importaba, las barreras las superaron juntos, dejaban que sus emociones salgan libres de ellos, y se dieron cuenta que tenian los mismos deseos: estar siempre el uno con el otro.

Bueno che espero que les guste.. si admito es medio choto y la verdad es que estaba buscando una canción para hacer este song fic, pero como no la encontré y vi esta que si me gustó mucho, bueno.. hice que mi mente funcionara…( acepto todo tipo de rr….. pero dejen para saber cuentos los leyeron, y si les gusto o no, por que si no les gusta, no creo que haga el otro, o kizas si… bessossss..ah! me olvidaba es una cancion de leo garcia, la verdad es que no la conocia, pero me gusto la letra, y que se yo. Si la conocen mejor y si no lean que rima lindo jeje


End file.
